


Rotate on Three

by aspielurkadurp



Series: Non-Monogamy Positivity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Compersion, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Improvised Sex Toys, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspielurkadurp/pseuds/aspielurkadurp
Summary: After an arduous week of work and parenting, Harry and Ginny are desperate for a weekend of quality time together. When a guest enters the picture, Harry fears that three may be a bit of a crowd, but Ginny proves that when the kids are away and Mummy and Daddy go off to play, fun-time need not be restricted to just the two of them.





	1. I.

James was crying for the fourth time that morning. As little Albus gurgled in his high chair to the refrain of James’ shrieks and pouts, Harry rushed about frantically, shouting “Accio!” left and right in a desperate attempt to find his son’s stuffed giraffe.

“Wheeeeere’s Podrick?” The toddler wailed, tugging his mother’s pant leg desperately.

“Ask. Your. Father.” Ginny replied with gritted teeth, trying desperately not to collapse on the floor in a puddle of tears herself. “He had it last.”

“I didn’t lose it, I swear,” Harry protested, glancing nervously at James’ accusatory stare as he waved his wand maniacally at the couch in the next room. The cushions flew everywhere, scattering dust bunnies and feathers into the air and eliciting a massive coughing fit from the culprit. To everyone’s relief, there Podrick sat, his smug beady eyes gazing vacantly into those of the relieved couple.

“Oh, thank goodness,” sighed Ginny, grabbing the toy and shoving it at her son. “Here, Jamesy, now don’t you cry, Podrick never grew legs and walked away. You can have all sorts of adventures with him at Gran’s house.” As she kissed James’ head and picked up Albus, she gave Harry a knowing look. Goodness knows they needed the escape this weekend from parental duties, and Ginny had plenty of stress-relieving shenanigans up her sleeve.

Winking at her mischievously, Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket and slid on his Auror’s robes. “Well, I’m already forty-five minutes late, hopefully the entire Department hasn’t burned down in my absence.”

“Oh, I’m certain it has,” Ginny teased, shooing James to another room as she kissed her husband goodbye. “But if you arrive there and it’s up in flames, it will be a field day for us at the Prophet.”

“Indeed.” He kissed her back enthusiastically, slipping in a playful lip bite for promises of things to come.

“Also, I almost forgot to mention…an old chum is coming to visit for the weekend: Gillie. She recently got out of an awful relationship, and wanted to reconnect with me. Don’t worry, you’ll like her.”

“Wh-okay?” Harry replied, perplexed. “But, I thought this weekend was supposed to be…you know…for playtime? Us time?”

“Oh, trust me, there will be plenty of playtime still, I promise you that.” With a mysterious smile on her face, Ginny pushed him out the door. “See you at five!”

~

As the morning dwindled away, Ginny passed the time waiting for Molly Weasley and Gilly’s arrivals fitzing with a particularly dense editorial about the successes and failures of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team post-Krum. It was exhaustively-researched, yet not quite polished enough to go to press. Editing was Ginny’s second-favorite task next to enduring the agonizingly-dull small talk of the Daily Prophet’s Quidditch department. At least she got along dandy with the author of said article.

At quarter past eleven, Molly picked up the children, showering them and her daughter with a cornucopia of kisses.

“How are you, love?” Molly smiled and stroked her daughter’s hair. It was rare she was able to visit either her and Harry or Ron and Hermione, considering the fact that both couples chose extraordinary lives over tranquil ones. “And how’s Harry? Did he get the parcel I sent him?”

“Yes, Mum, and he told me to tell you it holds a prized place on the wall of his office.” Mrs. Weasley had managed to salvage the very first sweater she ever knitted Harry, and sent it to him in a handsome shadowbox with a glossy oak frame. “I swore I saw tears in his eyes, too. He definitely appreciated you finding it, no doubt about it.”

“Splendid,” the aging witch cooed. The crow’s feet adorning her brown eyes creased into a kind smile. “Give him my love. He works too much, you both do. Come, Jamesy! Granny’s got all sorts of lovely sweets for you at home!” Taking the squealing boy’s hand and adjusting Albus on her hip, she sauntered out the door merrily. “Make sure to make some wild, passionate love this weekend!”

“Mum!” 

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, dearie. Splendid rollicks with your old dad don’t come easy like they used to; have fun while you’re still plucky and well-oiled.”

“MUM!”

~

Hours later, a gentle knock at the door roused Ginny from her editing trance. As the door swung wide open, she ran with a squeal into the arms of a small, plump, and slightly sunburnt brunette.

“Gillie! My God, you’ve gotten fat,” she teased, squeezing her friend’s hand affectionately.

“As have you, mother of two,” Gillie responded with equal humor. “And thank you for taking me in so last minute. Things have been bad for a while, but I didn’t expect them to get so ugly so fast.”

“I still can’t believe that slimy bastard went behind your back. And with your cousin, of all people. We need to tie him up and throw him into Mount Rushmore.”

“You mean Mount Doom?”

“That’s the one with the weird little green men, right?”

“You’re getting better, but not quite,” Gillie laughed, patting her cheek. “Muggle Studies was never your subject, was it?”

“No, because I was too busy trying to figure out just what the hell the function of a rubber duck is. For Dad, you know.”

“He hasn’t changed a bit, if what you tell me is true. Bless him!” The visiting girl’s blue eyes sparkled irreverently. “Besides,” Gillie added, backing her friend slowly into the dining table, “I’d much rather see you tied up than him.”

A wicked flush betrayed Ginny, creeping across her cheeks and neck. Every freckle stood out for her friend to take in. As Gillie pressed her against the table, hips subtle nudging hers, Ginny felt a familiar pulling sensation in her stomach, accompanied by a treacherous dampness growing between her legs. “I see you haven’t changed either,” she murmured softly. The two women stood there, a single breath away from a kiss. Dust sprinkling the air from the morning’s chaos floated lazily in the light of the afternoon sun. Both felt a simmering heat growing in the small and closing space between their bodies, cooling only gradually as Gillie backed away reluctantly.

“I’m sorry, this is so horribly inappropriate. I shouldn’t use our girlhood games in the past as an excuse to get between you and—”

“Gillie, you’re perfectly fine. I wasn’t uncomfortable, just a little…well, excited.” Ginny patted her friend’s shoulder comfortingly, kindness and a small spark of need hinting from her eyes. “And I didn’t see what we did as just games. We were just teenagers, yes, but we came into each other’s lives at just the right time. I wish your old Muggle parents didn’t beat so much shame into you.”

“I know, and I cherish those times together. I just…often wondered if you were just being kind to me and nothing more. Or if—” She swallowed. “I mean, it took years for Harry to fall in love with you back, surely you must have been lonely then too?”

“Gillian Mary Fletcher, if you think for one minute my heart wasn’t big enough to love both you and Harry, or that I was just using you to make up for a stupid boy—” Ginny grabbed both of her hands, gazing fiercely into her friend’s face. “I have always loved you, Gillie, and I never stopped just because I started dating Harry.”

“I loved you a great deal too, and—” Gillie swallowed, eyes welling up. “I still have feelings for you. But it’s silly, and I’m in a vulnerable spot, and you’re married, and—”

Ginny suddenly grabbed her face between her hands and kissed her. Although not particularly passionate, not a hint of chastity or reserve coated those soft lips, making them all the sweeter for the unsuspecting visitor. Making a slight noise in her throat, Gillie blushed deeply, wondering if her friend could feel the heat radiating from her face through the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist and parted her lips a bit wider, deepening the kiss. Gillie’s stomach roiled with memories of their past kisses, and how Ginny’s hands, now resting on her neck, would often wander gently across her breasts and sometimes lower deep in the night when the other dormitory girls dozed in oblivion. 

Ginny finally pulled away after a few seemingly eternal moments, chuckling when Gillie whined slightly at the sudden loss of contact. Red hair wafting a delicious scent that made her weak in the knees, Ginny leaned forward and whispered in Gillie’s ear two words that threatened to collapse them completely: “Open marriage.”


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns home to make supper, and Gillie is left beside herself by her naughty friend's seductions. With Gillie wanting more, Harry nervous about making a good first impression, and Ginny determined to tease the life out of her lovers, a very sexually-charged dinner ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dab of smut with an emphasis on tension build-up in this one, but don't worry, another chapter is coming (hehe) later today!

An hour later, Harry returned home, and the stopped world slowly resumed its spin. Gillie was shooed off to her room to unpack, still dazed by the kiss and the bonus ministrations that followed. A small bruise burned on her neck, throbbing for more contact. As she unpacked, the smell of sausage wafted up to her weekend bedroom.

“GILLIE!” Harry suddenly shouted from downstairs.

Yelping in shock, she nearly knocked over the small bedside lamp. “W-what is it?” She shouted back, fearing that Ginny had betrayed their stolen hour.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY…UH…DIETARY RESTRICTIONS OR ANYTHING?”

“NO,” she responded. Closing her eyes, she sank against the pillows, heart still racing. 

“BRILLIANT, I’M MAKING STEW!”

“Good grief, darling, no need to shout at the poor girl,” Ginny’s voice distantly interjected. “She can hear fine from the guest room.”

“Sorry.”

The heady scent of sizzling sausage was supplemented by the damp odor of cabbage and carrots, and gentle plops of food falling into broth could be heard from the room. Gillie breathed it in deeply. Ginny told her shortly after her arrival that Harry was a phenomenal cook, and she was eager for a taste of the proof. Even with suppertime close, Gilllie’s mind wandered insistently to the scent of Ginny’s hair, the feel of her soft lips on her mouth and neck, the small bites she would sneak in unexpectedly…  
Every bone in Gillie’s body was sinking, the soft bedsheets enabling her mind to plummet deeper into the memories of Ginny mouth. Her own hand began to wander downward, caressing her breasts and stomach, gradually sliding between her thighs. 

She hesitated. It would be unwise to messy up her hands this close to a mealtime, yet she craved some sort of release. Suddenly she remembered Ginny telling her that the guest bathroom and the master bedroom one was the same due to a design flaw in the house. 

Dashing to the bathroom, she searched frantically for some sort of tool to relieve her quickly. A small hairbrush with a ribbed handle appeared to her, resting innocently on the edge of the sink. Near it lay a discarded button-up dress shirt, of unisex design. Gillie was unsure whether it was Ginny’s or Harry’s, but a single red hair resting on its shoulder was all the proof she needed. Taking both the shirt and the hairbrush, she returned to her room, quietly closed the door, and sank under the silky covers of her new bed. Pulling up her long skirt, she began to glide the handle of the hairbrush between her heated and wettening lips, keeping the knickers on as a hygienic barrier. Arching into her strokes, she ran her tongue along the top edge of her lip, longing for Ginny’s glorious and experienced mouth to put her out of her misery. The shirt she snatched went over her face, and she inhaled, drunkenly, Ginny’s scent. Another hinted note reached her nostrils when she imbibed her, something complementing the soft, powdered feminine with a darker musk. 

Harry.

It had to be Harry’s. His scent had its own sweet touch to it, with floral notes interplayed by a deep tobacco resin similar to a popular aftershave past boyfriends of hers liked to wear. The subtle touch suggested to her that Ginny wore this shirt when making love, a stray image that drove her in spastic proximity to her orgasm. Losing herself further as she hastened the speed of the handle’s rub, she all but smothered her face with the shirt. Images of pearls of sweat beading off erect nipples combined with the gruff caresses of stubble inspired her within the sweet musk. She ached to hear Ginny’s soft whimpers as she would roll her sweet clitoris with her tongue like candy. Intermixed in these fantasies was the feel of Harry’s firm grip on her, the feel of his growing hardness pulsating on her thighs. God, she hadn’t spoken to one in years and the other was a stranger, yet she wanted them both.

Just as her hips bucked nearer and nearer to her release, a soft knock tore her from her bubble of pleasure. “Time for supper, Gillie.” Ginny’s voice. If only she could see how helpless and tangled she was and finish her off.

“C-coming,” Gillie quickly responded, turning beet-red as she threw off the blankets and panickedly chucked the now-guilty hairbrush and shirt on the floor. Her stomach sank at her unsuccessful attempts to satisfy herself soon enough. In spite of Ginny’s insinuations, there was little chance that a devoted wife and doting husband could find any value to her yearning, confused body.

~

A pretty cotton tablecloth stitched with tiny bluebells graced the modest dining table. Harry placed three bowls down on it, hands shaking slightly as he garnished the stew with parsley. In between meal prep and serving he had combed his hair at least three times, not satisfied with any result. Ginny had raved to him for years about how special Gillie was to her, and eager to make a good impression, Harry undertook the rare task of actually putting effort into his appearance. He did not know why he was so fussy; she was only a family friend on a casual visit. But something about the way Ginny’s voice changed whenever she spoke about their guest urged Harry to treasure her as much as his wife did.

When the two women came downstairs, Harry placed his hands behind his back in an awkward attempt to be formal. “Dinner is served. Hope you like the stew.” He raised his head slightly, eyes meeting Gillie’s for the first time. She returned his gaze shyly, gifting him with a small smile. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was, with shoulder-length brown hair that curled slightly at the tips. Ginny had mentioned that Gillie had traveled to South Africa recently to visit her brother, which explained the light sunburn that still lingered on her face and neck. Rather than sullying her complexion, the redness intensified the blue of her eyes. In spite of his efforts to keep his cool, Harry suddenly found himself rather bashful. To distract himself, he ushered his wife and their guest to their seats, politely pulling out the chair for each of them.

“Oh my, I love it when Gentleman-Butler Harry makes an appearance,” Ginny cooed, smiling up at him.

Chuckling nervously, Harry responded, “Well, I certainly hope I’m not overdoing it. I didn’t expect a guest to be here this weekend and wanted to make a good impression.”

“I hope I’m not outstaying my welcome by showing up at the last minute,” Gillie blurted out. Her eyes were fixated on her lap, and she seemed to shrink a little in the chair.

“Oh, no, not at all, Gillie. It was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Ginny explained your—” He faltered, struggling to find the right words. “You know, what happened. Besides, it’s a delight to finally meet you.” He reassuringly patted her on the shoulder before sitting down, hoping he wasn’t stepping too far out of line. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” she returned, giving him another bashful smile. “And the soup smells wonderful! Ginny told me earlier that your sausage is excellent; I can’t wait to taste it!”

“Oh yes, his sausage sure is tasty, and he knows how to use it, too,” Ginny murmured, eyes glinting irreverently.

An uncomfortable silence permeated the dining room. Beet-red and mortified, Harry slurped at his bowl. Gillie’s face went instantly into the palms of her hands, and a small groan of horror escaped her lips. Ginny was besides herself with joy at their shared embarrassment, trying desperately not to choke with laughter on a piece of sausage. 

“You are terrible! I didn’t mean it that way at all!” Gillie admonished her friend, using her spoon to mischievously fling a piece of carrot at her.

Dodging the food skillfully, Ginny cackled with glee and ribbed her husband, causing him to spill some of the broth on the front of his pants. Turning an even darker shade of crimson, he coughed nervously and dabbed at his crotch with the napkin, wishing in that moment that Hermione’s Time-Turner was still around. “My God, Ginny, you’re just as bad as the children.”

“Oh come on, dear, the both of you looked so nervous and shy. I just wanted to ease the tension a bit.” Ginny playfully squeezed her husband’s upper thigh, grinning widely when an incoherent noise flew from his throat. “Besides, the opportunity arose, and I took it, that’s all. No need to feel ashamed, Gillie, I was just having a bit of fun. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She turned to her friend and winked at her. “You know how much I love to tease.”

“You’re the worst kind of tease,” Gillie smirked back knowingly. She rubbed her neck, hoping desperately that Harry didn’t notice her budding hickey.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice family dinner is interrupted by stupid Auror assignments, which provides unexpected free time for Ginny and Gillie to continue rekindling their past "friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait! Here's a longer one with a bit of sexy time mixed in to make up for it. Also, for some weird reason the note at the bottom seems to keep repeating itself every chapter (at least in my browser), and I'm not sure why or how to fix it without deleting it entirely. Hope that isn't too much of a bother!

Aside from Ginny’s daring innuendoes, the evening passed peacefully and without conflict. Harry seemed to take genuine interest in Gillie’s life and passions, asking her plenty of questions about her family and how she liked Johannesburg. The guest was quite at ease with Harry’s inquiries, responding likewise with questions of her own about Quidditch. They compared their astonishingly different experiences being raised in Muggle families over a bottle of Cabernet Ginny provided, and soon the three moved to the couch for further discourse. As her husband and her sweet friend chatted away, Ginny silently observed the two, amused by their instantaneous rapport. The threads of an idea began to weave together in her mind, but that would have to wait for a later time.

Two hours crawled slowly by, wrapping the two talkers in a daze of wine and chemistry. Harry’s head rested against one of the cushions as he talked, hands gesturing at an unhurried pace. Ginny couldn’t help notice how Gillie often averted her gaze with a shy smile, pink creeping into her cheeks every time Harry paused. Her hands would knead the cloth of her skirt in those quiet moments, lower lip gently pulled at by her teeth. Likewise, Harry would take those moments just to simply look at her, a relaxed smile across his face. Ginny didn’t often see that smile, and it would usually only encroach when he was alone with her. His handsomeness, buried over the years by the stress of his work, radiated outward once again, and Ginny’s heart blazed to see how her lovely friend was able to coax out this gorgeous side of him. 

Their peaceful evening was interrupted by a screeching owl from the Auror’s Department. Tipping the bird promptly, Harry scanned the letter and rolled his eyes. “So much for a relaxing Friday night,” he told Ginny. “Shacklebolt has work for me to do. Finally got a lead on who set that pack of dementors loose three weeks ago.” Kissing his wife and giving Gillie a final shy smile, he retreated to his office.

“Good god, they’re trying to work him to death,” remarked Ginny, taking the (now empty) bottle of wine back to the kitchen. With a tap of her wand she neatly broke off the end of it. She then clipped a small vine from the devil’s ivy moon-bathing near the window and began to pot it, using the decapitated wine bottle as a convenient planter. She always kept a small bag of soil beneath the kitchen sink for occasions like these, never wasting a good bottle. 

“That’s quite a neat way to use it,” Gillie observed, wandering into the kitchen.

Ginny started slightly, then smiled at her friend. “Mum taught us—my brothers and I—never to waste something that could make a good container. I got Ron to do it as well…he’s quite the green thumb too.” She chuckled. “I imagine it would be something Neville would enjoy as well, considering how much he loved Herbology.”

“I’m certain he already does,” murmured Gillie, only half-focused on the conversation. Her hand slid lazily along the countertop, making its way towards Ginny. When it found its target, she allowed her fingers to creep slowly up Ginny’s arm, burning against her smooth skin. The back of Ginny’s neck turned a deep shade of red, flecked where tiny hairs stood sentinel. When Gillie moved behind her and pressed her cheek against her neck, nuzzling it gently, Ginny’s knees wobbled slightly. Craving balance and the warmth of her friend’s body, she leaned into the touch. 

A moment passed without further action. Gillie held Ginny in her arms, without expectation, intoxicated by the feel of her, the scent of her hot neck radiating upwards, the way her breath hitched in her throat. Not wanting to rush, Gillie slowly pulled down the sleeve of Ginny’s shirt. Her lips, freshly licked as to leave an impression, began to plant small kisses, marching in agonizingly slow lines across the terrain of Ginny’s neck and shoulder. 

As she kissed the now-gasping redhead, Gillie allowed her hands to wander to Ginny’s breasts. Rather than grasping them roughly as to take her, she chose the subtler route, allowing her hands to rest just beneath them as her thumbs danced across her friend’s hardening nipples. Swearing, Ginny pulled at Gillie’s hands desperately to make them slide upward in a futile attempt to be kneaded into pleasurable oblivion by her lustful guest.

“Patience, patience,” Gillie purred. Ginny whined in protest, used to her most urgent cravings being immediately satisfied. “I’m not Harry, you know, bowing to your every whim. If you are willing to torture me as you did earlier, it is my right to have a little bit of fun with you.”

The newly-planted vine slowly began to creep out of its bottle container, snaking its way across Ginny’s body. Gillie moved away from her slightly, placing her friend’s arms behind her back as to allow the vine to tie her hands together. Completely bound from the torso up, Ginny glanced up at her friend. “Is this what you meant when you said you would like to see me tied up?”

Gillie nodded, stroking Ginny’s hair as she admired her handiwork. She then turned her friend around and placed her on a small breakfast table in the center of the kitchen, face up. Adjusting Ginny so that her legs from the knees down dangled off the ledge, she paused to admire her handiwork. The vine was knotted neatly and almost artfully, and her willing and eager friend lay before her, breathless with excitement. 

“Are you comfortable, my love?” Gillie allowed her hand to slide down the length of Ginny’s torso, eliciting another whimper. 

“If I could get a pillow for my head…” Ginny replied, struggling to summon words. This endless, languid teasing was leaving her soaked and heated already, and the foreplay had barely begun.

Nodding, Gillie darted back into the living room, returning with a small throw pillow from the couch. She placed it behind Ginny’s head neatly, then began to unbutton the redhead’s jeans. Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “God, it smells like him.”

“What?”

“The pillow. It smells like Harry from when he was resting against it. Fuck.”

Letting out a surprised noise at Ginny’s profanity, Gillie carefully turned over Ginny so that she was facedown in the pillow. “He does smell delicious, doesn’t he?”

A muffled inquiry arose from the depths of the pillow. “How do you know?”

“I managed to get a good whiff of him earlier from when I was in your bathroom. There’s nothing more wonderful than your perfume mixed with his on one shirt.”

Before Ginny could respond, Gillie slid off her jeans, then propped her calves back to rest on her thighs. Inching her legs apart slowly, she began to massage them, starting at the ankles and teasing her way downward. She snapped playfully at her friend’s feet as she did so, allowing the teeth to just graze the soles of Ginny’s feet. Naked from the waist down except for a light pair of cotton knickers, Ginny writhed at the contact. This blind and lazy torture made her wilder by the second. She almost wished that Gillie had a cock so that she could just ravage her quickly and satisfy the boiling need within. The dampness already preceding the foreplay began to truly gush; it wasn’t before long before Gillie would notice. In that moment Ginny remembered exactly where they were. 

“Gillie, I have to warn you. I’m a squirter.”

“Good to know,” she cooed in response, tickling her thighs just high up enough to brush the outside of her knickers.

Ginny thrashed wildly, barely able to gasp out, “Bedroom. Now. People eat here. Just fuck me with your perfect fingers already and end my misery.”

Laughing, Gillie tugged on Ginny’s hair, pulling her up just enough so that she could speak more comfortably. “Someone’s being a little greedy, I see! I’m just giving you exactly what you gave me.” Nonetheless she Levitated Ginny carefully, guiding them both upstairs from the kitchen to the bedroom. Ginny nearly bumped her head going through the hallway, but they otherwise made it without mishaps. Guiding Ginny onto the bed, she tapped her wand against the vines. The moment they retreated, freeing her hands, Ginny grabbed the brunette and pulled her on top of her. Their mouths came crashing together to match their bodies, and in between wild, frantic kisses the two women fought to undress each other the fastest. 

“You’re a horrible, horrible tease,” Ginny gasped, biting down hard on Gillie’s lip as she yanked open her blouse. “Also, where’d you learn to do that thing with the vine? I’ll have to try that with Harry sometime when he gets too caught up in his work.”

“My ex-boyfriend,” Gillie panted in response, wrestling down Ginny successfully to pin both arms to the side of the bed. “You may have started this, but I can seduce you just as much as you seduced me when we were in school.”

“God, you were so shy then,” Ginny smirked, “and now you’re this gorgeous, curvy little minx desperate to top.” Freeing her arms, she smacked Gillie’s buttocks firmly with both hands and pulled their hips together. Their slick, wet lips faced each other, waiting patiently as Ginny rearranged their legs.

“What are you doing?”

“To be honest,” Ginny admitted, puzzling over the right angle to grind against Gillie, “I’ve never fully fucked a girl before. Other than playing around with you. I—” She laughed, realizing how much core strength the move she was attempting would actually require. “I have no clue what I’m actually doing. I just saw this weird setup in one of George’s dirty magazines and wanted to try it.”

Gillie likewise laughed, untangling her legs from Ginny’s. “Well then, Miss-Determined-to-Always-Out-Top-Me,” she murmured, sliding Ginny beneath her, “I say to hell with those magazines. Why not just do what we always did? Surely they count, as they got me out of my head every time?”

“Agreed,” Ginny responded, wrapping her legs around Gillie’s waist. The two women returned to their wanting clutches and clumsy kisses, with Gillie sliding down a bit further to lavish attention on her friend’s breasts. Being the more experienced one with the art of ecstasy by hand, Ginny guided Gillie into how to pleasure her, manually adjusting her wrist and fingers until a rhythm was established. Soon their fierceness mellowed into a series of steady moans. Gillie, understanding Ginny’s desperate need to be finished off quickly, instead extended her agenda of torture. Her strokes of the redhead’s delicate lips and folds drew out a string of profanities and name-calling amongst the sighs and gasps. Her instincts as a guide, Gillie allowed her thumb to tarry every once in a while, extending Ginny’s need even more. 

Gillie enjoyed herself greatly, watching her newly beloved slowly becoming undone like this. The warmth of Ginny against her hand made her own sex pulse with need, and the gentle cries pouring like prayers from her lips brought back memories of all the gorgeous ways in which Ginny would caress her cares away back in school. Ginny’s soft, sweet lips were always waiting to pelt her friend’s forehead with kisses, whether it was because her grades were slipping or because of something back home. Whether with (discreet) passion or quieter moments of affection, Ginny sought to offer a bit of comfort for Gillie at all times. And now here she was, opening up her house to her, allowing her to return her affections with such openness and need.

Gillie’s chest tightened, and before she could stop herself a tear slid down her cheek. Embarrassed, she removed her hand from between Ginny’s legs. She batted at her face quickly, hoping the tear would remove itself.

“Is something wrong,” Ginny asked, sitting upright against the pillows. Her friend’s sudden change in mood puzzled her, but then again, Gillie had been through a lot. Perhaps sex was not exactly what she needed, not tonight. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ve probably completely ruined the mood—” Gillie choked slightly, trying desperately not to spill out tears. “It’s just, as I was watching you, all open to and wanting me like that, it caused me to realize that I’ll never be able to repay you with a thousand sessions of lovemaking for all the ways in which you helped me get through school.”

Ginny took her friend’s hand and squeezed it, wordlessly. She was not that emotional herself, and never good with words, but her physical presence was all Gillie needed. “Come, lie next to me tonight, if you are comfortable with that. Like we used to, when you were upset about your Gran being sick.” She lay down on the pillows, smoothing out a place for her friend. Sighing and lying down next to her, Gillie curled up next to Ginny. Their hands locked together. “Would Harry mind? We can move to my room if need be.”

“Not at all, he usually ends up falling asleep in his office anyway on nights when he works. I swear, the Ministry’s trying to send him to an early grave,” Ginny laughed, kissing the back of Gillie’s hand.

“And you’re absolutely, positively sure that he’s not bothered by—” She gestured to the two of them, intertwined.

“Positive. I made it clear to Harry when we started dating that I always have been and always will be attracted to more than one person at a time, and he respects that. Plus…” She leaned in wickedly, the familiar schoolgirl glint returning to her eyes, “Whenever I talk about us, what we used to do, he seems to get quite…excited by it.”

The two women giggled into their pillows, then fell silent. Taking her wand, Ginny dimmed the lights next to them. Rather than chattering and giggling for hours as they used to into the night, Ginny and Gillie simply lay together, silently, breathing in each other. The moon was waning, giving the room a cozy darkness that allowed for emotions to fly free without being spoken. More tear would occasionally fall from Gillie’s face, and when followed by a sob prompted gentle kisses from Ginny. As the night wore on sleep took each one—including the toiling Auror downstairs—making room for a modest quiet to soothe the evening’s impassioned beckons.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done with work and eager for sleep, Harry discovers a surprise in his marriage bed the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters going up today! I had to push through a rather nasty case of writer's block (plus life stuff getting in the way), but this story will continue and be finished if it kills me. I cannot give an exact estimate of when the story will be complete, but I will try to have all chapters posted and the story finished by mid to late August before I return to uni. Thank you all who have read this far; I can't believe we've surpassed a thousand hits! *happy fangirl dance*

Bleary-eyed, Harry stumbled upstairs sometime in the wee hours of the morning, exhausted from a long night of wine and work. The lead that the Ministry sent him turned out to be a dead end. He had spent hours mulling over the missing puzzle pieces, only to conclude that anyone could have loosened those dementors. Hopefully no one in the Ministry itself, he pondered. Thankfully, the end of the lead was the end of his work, and he could finally retire and get some sleep.

When he reached his and Ginny’s room, he opened the door carefully as not to wake her. Creeping in quietly, he slid into the bed, turning to face the gorgeous back awaiting him. The room was still fairly dark, but he could see his wife’s outline clearly enough. Stroking the back slowly, he leaned forward and began to plant gentle kisses on it, working his way slowly down from the base of the neck. Before he reached the base of the spine, a soft moan greeted his ears, the sweetest sort of music. The body shifted, then turned to face him.

The face that greeted his was round and soft, the hair dark as the morning shadows.

“Lovely morning to you too, Potter,” Gillie purred. Startled, Harry scrambled away quickly, falling out of the bed in the process. Gillie laughed, throatily but not unkindly, as he struggled to his feet. 

“I—I’m so sorry. I thought you were Ginny, I didn’t expect—” Harry stammered helplessly, consumed by a blush that threatened to melt him on the spot. “Y-you look a lot like her from behind, it was dark…shit, I’ve probably horribly offended you.”

“Not at all, love,” she responded, laughing again. She slowly sat up in the bed and turned to face him. The thin sheet she was using to cover herself slid away, but she didn’t even bother fixing it. In the early morning light her naked torso shone out at him gaily. Harry’s hands began to shake as he averted his gaze. Gillie struggled to hide a smile as she watched tortured bashfulness consume his frame. Ginny was right; he did look awfully adorable when he was terribly embarrassed. 

“Anyway…since the bed’s taken, I should probably get dressed.” Keeping his eyes glued to the carpet, he made his way over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room. He opened it, hastily grabbed a fresh shirt and pair of jeans, and darted to the bathroom. 

The bathroom door quietly clicked shut. Gillie sighed and fell back against the pillows. Her fingers lightly grazed the back of her neck, memorizing the feel of his mouth against her skin. Not only was he cute, but he was a damn good kisser as well. She allowed her fingers to stray, imagining the way his lips would explore her. Their tips touched her lips, wandered across her neck, then slowly crept their way down to her breasts. She inhaled sharply as she pinched one of her nipples, imagining his teeth closing around it. Keeping one hand at her breasts, she began to slide her hand even lower. Her eyes closed, and she bit her bottom lip as her fingers found their target. As she began to minister to her slowly swelling clitoris, arching in slow motion to the thoughts of Harry’s tongue accompanying his mouth, the bedroom door opened suddenly. But was that any reason to stop?


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry witnesses a sweet little scene between his wife and their guest, and Ginny and Gillie clear up any possible ambiguity as to the status of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut! And the fun is only just beginning ;)

Harry dressed quickly, eager to alleviate the awkwardness of nearly making love to his wife’s friend by accident. Thankfully, Ginny wasn’t in the room, meaning she was probably already up and making breakfast. Clumsily buckling his belt, he opened the bathroom door to sneak out through the bedroom, only to hear the bedroom door open.   
Biting back a yelp, he immediately darted behind the door, sitting on the cold, hard tile behind it as not to be noticed. What he would give to have his cloak on hand at this moment. The bathroom door remained slightly ajar, cracked just enough as to see and hear into the adjacent room.

“Good morning my love, how did you sleep?” His wife’s voice floated to his ears. Tilting his head slightly, Harry peeked through the small opening. Ginny was folding the comforter and placing it on the end of the bed, leaving the sheet for Gillie.

“Quite well, thank you,” Gillie murmured in response. She gazed at Ginny with adoration as she spoke, torso still bare and hand mysteriously beneath the sheets. Her flushed chest and breathy words betrayed to Harry what she was doing. A familiar rush of blood to his loins caused Harry to nearly panic and give away his position. Fighting to think about anything other than the breathtaking brunette in his bed, touching herself in front of his wife, he readjusted his stance to focus on Ginny.

The redhead did not seem to be the least bit perturbed by Gillie’s obvious actions. She merely continued to tidy up, reorganizing the pillows and working around her friend. They engaged in small talk for a few minutes, Gillie’s word’s becoming more gradually slurred as she continued to attend to her burning needs. Harry was struggling to keep his focus on their conversation and idle thoughts about his work. His eyes flitted continuously to the guest in his bed, sighing and arching into her own touches even as she continued to speak casually. His burgeoning erection was growing painful, straining against his jeans and forcing him to unbuckle and unzip himself to prevent injury. All the while Ginny miraculously remained unphased—indeed, she even seemed to be enjoying watching her friend pleasure herself before her very eyes. Even as his brain grew fuzzier by the second Harry was beginning to piece together what happened between them.

After she was finished fluffing the pillows and straightening the remaining sheets, Ginny slid into bed next to Gillie, crawling on top of the brunette. Her backside was now to Harry, but she could clearly see his wife sliding her hands under the sheet. “Allow me to finish you off,” he heard her faintly purr, and a gasp from Gillie indicated that she had found her target.

Harry’s cock began to throb wildly at the sight and sound of the two women enjoying each other’s company. Barely biting back a moan seated deep within his chest, Harry grabbed the pulsating member and began to stroke hurriedly, desperate to finish early to avoid getting caught. He closed his eyes and rested his back against the door as he fought for relief, the image of Gillie’s raptured face and his wife’s wicked grin burned into his mind. Unbeknownst to him, his bouncing torso was gradually inching the door open, placing him in clear sight of the bedroom’s inhabitants. Caught up in his reverie of pleasure, he did not notice his now-compromised position, nor the barely-muffled giggles that ensued from the two women upon noticing him. Coming with a groan—suppressed by biting down on his hand—he slumped against the doorframe. It was now halfway open and he was completely in sight. Not noticing the accompanying silence, he waved his wand over his pants to clean up, then slinked out through the opposite door of the bathroom. 

~

“I can’t believe he didn’t even notice! He was almost on the floor practically!” Ginny couldn’t stop laughing as she recalled her husband’s awkward slouch against the door, working away at his cock like a madman. Between phrases she licked Gillie’s sweet juices off of her fingers, her lips making a small popping sound every time a finger slid out.  
“Like, that couldn’t have been comfortable!” Gillie responded, biting back a chuckle. “I will say, I was quite disappointed not to get a proper view of that lovely cock of his.”

“You mean his…’sausage’?” Ginny smirked, remembering the conversation of the night before. To embellish her joke, she casually tossed aside the bathrobe she was wearing and made a pulling motion between her legs.

“You wicked slut,” Gillie squealed, tossing one of the pillows at her newfound lover as she finally dissolved into a fit of giggles. “You enjoy torturing the both of us, don’t you? How can Harry live with such a bloody tease?”

“Oh, darling, you haven’t seen yet just how much of a tease I can be,” Ginny slyly returned, pulling back the sheets to assess the damage. Gillie’s legs and vulva were soaked with sweat and cum, an irresistible wine that the redhead couldn’t ignore for long. She began to lick the fluids from the inside of the brunette’s soft thighs, allowing the tip of her tongue to stray against Gillie’s folds for good measure as she cleaned her up. Swearing mightily, Gillie thrashed under the contact, grabbing a fistful of Ginny’s hair in an attempt to pull her mouth upwards. She needed that sweet and skillful tongue to devour her, sweep away the memories of whenever they were just two friends fooling around and encapsulate the both of them into something holier. Sensing this tension, Ginny abated her teasing persona slightly, tilting her head to lick clean the already-throbbing labia.

But cleanup time wasn’t the only program in the works. Shifting her body as to make herself at home between Gillie’s legs, Ginny attended to her lover’s urgings eagerly, lapping her folds with wide, attentive strokes. Gillie’s head fell back into the freshly-fluffed pillows once again, her mind swirling with the thousand-colored vortex of her need. The feel of Ginny’s tongue and memories of soft, stolen kisses consumed Gillie as her hips ground against Ginny’s mouth. The recent sight of Harry resting against the door lost in his fantasies also aided in her undoing. Even for just this weekend, the smell of sex and sweat was becoming her oxygen.

The tip of Ginny’s tongue toyed with her swollen clitoris as Gillie continued to buck, her cries growing louder in the rising dawn. She laced her fingers through Ginny’s long, silky red hair to bring her face even closer, and Ginny returned the gesture with a naughty little nip at her victim’s folds before returning to the task at hand. The grip grew tighter and tighter as Gillie’s climax encroached, forcing Ginny to gingerly loosen her lover’s hand a bit.

“Sorry,” Gillie gasped out, sliding the freed hand to Ginny’s neck. Scarcely had she done so when the tight coiling within her stomach snapped outward, spiraling Gillie’s orgasm outward and painting the room with her screams. Ginny eagerly lapped up the flood of cum gushing forth from the brunette, using her front teeth to draw out Gillie’s pleasure even more. Hips pounding against the bed involuntarily, Gillie’s reasoning mind flew out of the window on delicate wings and perched outside, making room for the goddess of skin and need to lodge itself in her body.

As her cries finally died down and the orbital spin of the bedroom finally ceased, Gilly lay flat against the pillows, limbs splayed clumsily as she swam within the blissful silence within her mind. So worried was she on a day-to-day basis that Ginny’s remarkable ability to turn her brain to mush surprised even herself. As Ginny’s warm breasts stroked against Gillie’s legs, working their way up her stomach until they were face-to-face, Gillie allowed the heat of her skin and throbbing sex to speak her gratefulness. Ginny kissed her in equally-silent response, a drop of remaining cum sliding from her bottom lip to rest between them. 

After sharing its taste for a moment, the two women nestled into each other. Cleanup was futile at this point, as they were both spent from giving and receiving. Instead, their breasts rose and fell together in unison, each body taking in the silk-laden bliss of the other. 

Eons passed in this silence. Finally, Gillie chose to break it. “What does this mean?”

“What does what mean,” Ginny queried, readjusting their frames to face each other side-by-side.

“You touching me and teasing me. What you did with your tongue. What does it mean for us?” Gillie’s gaze was serious but not accusing, her eyes filled with something unplaceable.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed her again, running her tongue on the top of Gillie’s lip as she parted. “It means that I love you, that we are lovers. If that is what you want. If you are simply in need of comfort and pleasure, I can give that to you as well, free of anything else.” She averted her eyes slightly. As much as she loved fooling around, something within her covertly begged for Gillie’s love as well as her need.

Tears welled up in Gillie’s eyes, and this time she was the one to initiate, pulling Ginny into several deep, hungry, endless kisses. “I love you, Ginny,” she murmured between them, pulling against her new lover’s bottom teeth with her lip. “Let us worship each other as often as we can, even if I can’t stay here forever. And—"

“What is it, my love?” Ginny asked, stroking Gillie’s cheek tenderly. As restrained as she was, her own bosom threatened to burst, smearing the lust-painted walls with a joy too intense to fully comprehend.

“I have to confess, I am drawn to your husband too. I don’t know if Harry returns my attraction, but with your blessing, I would like to become further acquainted with him as well.” She blushed as she spoke, her wet lips jolting again with the memory of his burning green eyes gazing into her own as he candidly spoke to her about his life.

A playful grin spread across Ginny’s face. “I’d thought you’d never ask.”


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef Harry makes a return in this one, but bacon isn't the only flavor dancing on his tongue this fine morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I made a NSFW tumblr related to my fanfiction, erotica, and sensual musings, where I will be posting excerpts from my current and future stories, as well as quotes and images that inspire me for your viewing pleasure: https://aspielsweetlurkings.tumblr.com/. Enjoy!

Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen, hair plastered to his skin from the sweat of his exertions. The house was silent save the pitter-patter of his feet on the chilly tile floor. The rays of the rising sun slowly crept their way through the kitchen window as he began to make breakfast. Having been subject to cold, impersonal leftovers as a child, Harry made a point to always cook fresh meals every morning rather than nonchalantly reheat dinner from the night before. His effort always paid off; this morning, as every other, was basked with the scent of fatty bacon slabs and strong coffee. 

As he was attending to each slab with a fork and a sprinkle of pepper, soft footprints behind him alerted him to his wife’s awakening. Turning around, his mind suddenly flooded with images of her escapades with Gillie, and he fought to hide a small blush.

“Morning, darling.” Ginny kissed her husband and leaned slightly over the stove. She breathed in the scent of frying bacon deeply, groaning with hunger. “I never understood why you like cooking the Muggle way so much, but damn does it smell delicious.”

“Labor of love,” Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Ginny’s waist from behind. Nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose, he added, “You tasted different when I kissed you. New mouthwash?”

“Something like that,” she responded slyly, leaning into his embrace.

“As a matter of fact…” He continued slowly, moving his arms to slide his hands up and down her sides. His mouth moved close to her ear and gave it a playful nibble. “The taste was very familiar. Reminded me a bit of what you taste like when I…well, you know.” The excited shudder that shot down through her spine in response delighted Harry. 

“And how does she taste to you?” Ginny cooed, turning herself around to face her husband. Her fingers teased a wicked trail, tickling his collarbone as they made their way down his chest to the waist of his pajama pants. Gripping the elastic band, she led her husband away from the stove to the center of the kitchen. Her hand lingered at his waist, the back of her fingers resting against the vulnerable bit of flesh just below his navel.

Harry drew in his breath sharply. No matter how hard he tried to seduce his wife, she always managed to all but bring him to his knees—not that he minded. Leaning forward, he cupped Ginny’s face in his hand and licked her lips, teasing her mouth open with the tip of his tongue. She obliged him, her own tongue poking against his playfully as he ran it along her parted pout.

“Just like you. Except a bit different. Her own flavor of sweet,” he remarked quietly. A few prodigal drops of cum lingered in Ginny’s mouth from her earlier exchanges, and his tongue detected them nearly instantly. Although not enough time had passed for him to grow hard again, the blood in his legs threatened his biology once more. He continued to press his tongue against Ginny’s, savoring her touch as her hand slipped half an inch lower down the waistline of his pants. Still holding her face, Harry used his other hand to pull her waist against his, sliding it beneath her shirt to steady the small of her back. Ginny moaned slightly at the touch, grazing her teeth against his bottom lip as she finally broke away.

The two gazed at each other intensely, the wife’s characteristic fire in her eyes setting ablaze the husband’s growing need. A small smirk crept up Ginny’s face as she began laying out plates and forks—casually, as if nothing had transpired between them. “Careful, now. You wouldn’t want to burn breakfast in the process of fucking my mouth into oblivion. Besides, haven’t you already had your fill this morning in the bathroom?” 

His flustered spluttering and the pop of bacon fat was the only response.


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Gillie have a much-needed heart-to-heart about exactly what her place is in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy one to even out the sexy stuff. But don't worry, things will only heat up from here once Harry gets a say in the Gillie situation!

Harry and Ginny enjoyed their breakfast in quiet solitude for the rest of the morning, lingering over coffee to savor one of the few meals they were able to share alone in ages. No children, no pressing Ministry business—just a cozy domestic meal and the Prophet. As exciting as the lives they lead transforming the Wizarding World were, sometimes the mundane was the best antidote to occasional danger and constant press wrangling.

Sadly, as all good things must come to an end, and Harry returned to his office around nine o’clock after dressing to continue pondering over leads in the dementor case. Whining juvenilely in protest, Ginny tugged at his arm in a futile attempt to get him away.

“This is the one weekend we’ve had to ourselves in months! Well, plus a guest. Why can’t we just make ourselves at home on the little couch? Remember how we succeeded on breaking it on our anniversary?”

“I know, Ginny, I’m sorry. Shacklebolt’s been jonesing for a lead on this case for weeks, and we need results fast before any more people end up worst than dead.” He tutted at her pouty face. “I swear, if we weren’t married I’d think you were a fifteen-year-old brat who just got told she couldn’t go to a party.”

She rolled her eyes and continued to mope playfully, toying with his sleeve. “Alright, but don’t let the big bad Ministry take you away from me.”

“I won’t let them, I promised,” Harry responded in an equally playful, sugary puppy voice. “Now unhand me before I change my mind and push you down on all fours.”

She squealed with delight as he lunged for her legs, smacking his arms away. “You dog! Get to work before I give you a proper spanking!” Pinching his buttocks, she pushed him through the door of his office and closed it behind him.

A few minutes later, Gillie came downstairs, dressed in Ginny’s lavender robe. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and orgasms, but her eyes sparkled. “I slept in a bit after you visited me, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not one bit, dear,” Ginny responded, kissing her cheek. “There’s bacon left in the pan, if you want some. Me and Harry ate already.”

The brunette nodded and made her way to the kitchen. “Coffee, too!” Ginny added, to which Gillie let out an adorable little squeak of joy. 

As her lover ate, Ginny returned upstairs to bathe, dress, and make the bed (again). As she relaxed into the steaming water, she closed her eyes and recreated the image of Gillie, hair askew, in her robe. The way the translucent material fell across her friend’s breasts, the post-sex glow in her eyes, all dragged Ginny down into another pool of lust. Thankfully the water pumping out of the bath faucet proved to be a handy companion, finishing her off just enough to get through the morning. 

Returning downstairs, Ginny made her way to the kitchen to check on Gillie. She had polished off the last of the bacon and was washing her plate in the kitchen sink. Such a good guest, Ginny observed, also noticing how the sunlight revealed all the fine detailed the robe tried miserably to hide. Gillie’s soft breasts and perked nipples could clearly be seen through the fabric, as well as her shapely legs. Ginny wildly wished that Gillie would turn around for only half a moment so that she could take in the whole of her new lover’s frame.

“How was the bacon?” Ginny inquired, leaning detached against the doorframe. The casuality of the question was intended to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.  
“Quite lovely. I’m liking this chef side of Harry you never told me about.” Gillie’s blue eyes shone warmly out, radiating the same light that graced her curves. Ginny grunted in response, crossing her legs in a desperate attempt to relieve the growing wetness between her legs. She had to fight hard against the impulse to approach her, rip the robe right open, and knead each lovely inch of flesh tenderly until her lover would be once again reduced to a puddle. The bath hadn’t done enough to quench her insatiable thirst for her lovely friend, the need to taste every last drop of her and be drunken from in return. But the morning was growing late, and the two had a lot to catch up on.   
Mustering a smile, she beckoned for Gillie to follow her to the small couch in the living room.

Curling up on it with two cups of coffee for each of them, Gillie joined her, and the two reminisced on the past for the rest of the morning. Ginny talked about life and love post-Battle of Hogwarts, bemoaning the string of mediocre dates and one-night-stands she had pursued for three years before Harry finally summoned the courage to ask her back into his life. Gillie compared the redhead’s experiences to her most recent ex—who had turned out to be the longest and most difficult relationship she had been in.

“He wasn’t just a stereotypical wife-beater type. He was really vulnerable, and seemed to need me at the time. Yes, I fell for that classic ‘I can fix him trap;’ never again! I should have left the day he first shoved me against a bookshelf, but I stayed. God, that was a hell to get out of as much as it was a hell to stay in it.”

“That reminds me, are you sure you have somewhere to go after your stay here?” Ginny queried sincerely, patting Gillie’s hand comfortingly. She hated to see her beloved blame herself for something that wasn’t her fault.

“I’ll probably go to Johannesburg, live with my sister until things get settled. Until he stops trying to ‘ask around’ for me. I know that’s far away,” she added, responding to Ginny’s suddenly despondent face. “But I’ll visit as often as I can. This whole situation with Thomas just needs to dissipate. Hopefully it will, sooner rather than later.”

“I wish you could stay with us, my love,” murmured Ginny in a rare moment of vulnerability. She embraced her friend tightly, taking in the subtle honey scent of her hair. “We have a room for you here. You could spend as much time with me—and with Harry—as you’d like.”

“But you have lives apart from me, can’t you see?” Gillie protested. “Where would I fit in with a married couple and two little ones?”

“You’d fit right here,” Ginny asserted. As she spoke, she took Gillie’s hand and placed it between her legs, resting her fingers directly over her sex. Unlike their previous liaisons, this gesture was not intended to be erotic at all, but affirming. Gillie pressed her palm against Ginny, closing her eyes at the warmth radiating from her lover. Their love for each other stitched the moment of contact together into a bond to last for years. Although she knew she could not stay, in that moment Gillie realized just how serious Ginny was when she opened her home to her. Even if she was only a guest, only to visit occasionally, she would always have a sacred corner of the world to enter, a space to be made love to. 

A space for peace.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillie's spatially-challenged ass can't find her darn bedroom. Thankfully, Harry is there to help her out...in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were in the home stretch, folks! Only two (planned) chapters left before we wrap up this three-for-all, and good riddance, too. Also, I have a Harry x Ginny one-shot in the works focused on their relationship in the two years following the Battle of Hogwarts, so keep an eye out for that once "Rotate" is finished.

Eventually, the tender moment whisked itself away. A sharp ringing of the telephone (a recent installation at Arthur Weasley’s insistence) called Ginny back to the kitchen, where Molly was waiting to update her on how the little ones were. Gillie, meanwhile, took that moment to realize that she was still in her host’s dressing gown, and made her way to the handsome wooden staircase. Once at the top, she suddenly realized that she had forgotten which room the guest room was. Compared to the lively living area below, the upper portion of the Potter household was flavorless and tame, every door looking exactly the same. And—much to her luck—Gillie happened to be spatially challenged.

The brunette paced the hallway, puzzled. She did not feel comfortable opening every door to try and find the right one, and knocking would be pointless. Problem-solving ability is an O for Outstanding, Gillie muttered to herself. Just as she was about to accept her defeat and ask Ginny, one of the doors opened suddenly. Gillie quickly crossed her arms over her chest and slunk back, suppressing a squeak. It was too early in the day to deal with an intruder.

Thankfully, the “intruder” was just Harry coming out of his office. Gillie continued to hover at the end of the hallway, blushing at her silliness. He did not see her immediately, as he was musing over a rather unwieldy parcel in his hand. Gillie inched forward slightly, fascinated.

Harry’s hair was intensely disheveled, flecked with gray, and slightly oily. He had not shaved the night before, and sleep deprivation taunted the skin beneath his eyes, painting vivid dark circles that only made him look far older than a man in his late twenties. His face was lined with years of stressful work and the sadness he always carried with him—the sort of past traumas that weave themselves into one’s organs and sit there, heavily. Gillie was fully acquainted with this brand of worn heaviness, and had detected it in Harry the moment she laid eyes on him. But it was not his aging frame that captured her imagination.

Despite his haggard appearance, on his brow Harry carried a queer sort of serenity. This peacefulness was odd for men of his age and with his pain; Gillie had dated many a man with shoulder chips in need of a mother or therapist who could “fix” them. Every single one of them had either gaslit, beat, or cheated on her, then spent hours crying desperately for her affections. Harry, however, wore his pain with unfaltering dignity in his face. Instead of cursing and kicking the parcel down the stairs, frustrated by the lack of lead, he simply sighed and returned to his office briefly, placing it neatly on his desk before returning to the corridor. 

Gillie inched forward even more, transfixed by his calm composure adorned with an almost sultry maturity. She caught a whiff of his cologne as she approached him, a faint musk leftover from the night before that nonetheless left her strangely…twitterpated. As she did, one of her big toes curled forward slightly, emitting a loud crack. Snapping his head upright from his ruminations, Harry locked eyes with her. In the hallway’s dim lighting the bright green shone vividly into her own blue ones. Gillie felt a flush creep across her collarbone, and averted her gaze tellingly.

“Good morning,” Harry said quietly, giving her an adorably shy smile. She returned the smile with equal bashfulness, eyes fixated on a dust bunny stuck in a crack of the wood panel flooring beneath her. “Did you sleep alright?”

Gillie nodded. Rather than abating, her blush grew darker yet. Not even a full sentence had passed between them, and she had already regressed to a schoolyard crush.  
“I- I hope I didn’t interrupt you at all,” she began slowly, taking a few timid steps toward him. Stoking up as much courage within her as she could muster, Gillie finally raised her head and looked him in the eyes. Her arms slid down to her sides, hands playing with the fine cloth of her robe. Ginny’s robe, she corrected herself.

“Not in the least bit,” Harry responded. “I was just finishing up, actually. Have you, um…” He cleared his throat demurely, not wanting to startle her. “Were you able to get breakfast okay? I tried to cook enough for the three of us, but I wasn’t sure how big your appetite is first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, I ate. And the bacon was wonderful, by the way. And the coffee, too! It was outstanding,” she blurted out, then immediately clamped her mouth shut. “Sorry, I- I’m just not used to having good coffee.”

“No need to apologize, love, I’m glad you like my cooking so much,” Harry assured her, touching her shoulder awkwardly.

He called her love. Gillie’s insides dissolved away at the contact and his words. She found herself walking ever, ever closer to him, until their bodies were mere inches away. Although Harry was doing a far better job remaining composed than she probably was, Gillie couldn’t help but notice him swallow slightly. He looked down at her, kindly, but with something else unplacable in his eyes. His hand twitched at his side, reaching out slightly then returning.

For several melting moments they maintained this touchless contact, silently. Gillie’s lips were slightly parted, and Harry’s eyes continuously flitted to them. Eventually, Harry broke first, coughing clumsily into his hand. “I should probably go downstairs and see what Ginny is up to.” Giving her a quick nod, he slid past her and made it to the top of the stairs before wheeling around again. “Oh, and by the way…” He blushed deeply, endearingly. Gillie wished in that moment that she could throw her arms around his neck and burn more blushes into his skin, but she held back. “By the way,” he continued, “I hope this doesn’t offend you, but you look wonderful in my wife’s robe.”

“As do you on her bathroom floor.” The words flew from Gillie’s lips faster than she could cage them, the feathers settling on her tongue treacherously. Both of their eyes widened at the verbal acknowledgement. Harry immediately bolted down the stairs, and Gillie likewise threw open the first door she collapsed against and bolted herself in.  
Heart pounding, she rested against the door. Before long, a champagne-like flurry of giggles erupted from her stomach. Within seconds she was doubled over in laughter at the tension and the unexpected revelation. The look on his face when she told him she knew—priceless!

~

After composing herself for the umpteenth time that morning, she looked up and observed her surroundings. Somehow, through some strange miracle, she had succeeded in opening the door to her correct room. It was in that moment that she realized she hadn’t even bothered asking Harry which door led to the guest room, which could have saved her a lot of trouble. It was no matter now.

Slipping out of the delicate lavender fabric, Gillie set her mind to dressing and tidying up. She had brought little with her when Apparating from her ex’s house to the Potter’s, but managed to nab some hair elixir anyway. Combing the silky potion through her dark hair, she chided herself for grooming so intensely. She was a guest, Ginny had told her, she was supposed to be comfortable. Frou-frou seemed to be her natural state of comfort, however, so she indulged in the elixir without shame. Once her hair was combed and her frame was cloaked in a light cotton dress, she opened the door, anticipating the delicious lunch Ginny had promised to make. 

Harry was waiting for her outside.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Gillie gasped out, startled.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, I just…” Harry trailed off. His eyes were fixed on hers once again, the undiscernible emotion present in them earlier burning outward. Tenderness lay within them. And need. 

Clicking the door closed behind her, Gillie fell back against it, suddenly dizzy. The hallway was deathly quiet, only shattered intermittently by Harry’s ragged breaths. The silence and endless gazing was agonizing to her, and growing even more so as each second crawled by. She needed to seal her fate, one way or the other.

“Harry,” she whispered. It was all he needed.

Within the span of a breath Gillie’s back slammed against the doorframe, Harry’s own frame colliding with hers. A single hand tangled inher hair, he crushed his lips against hers with equal fierceness. His mouth, raw and needy, pulled hers apart, and she responded with equal ferocity as she kissed him back. As Harry pulled her face close to his he wrapped his free arm around her waist, kneading the small of her back in rhythm with his tongue.

And good Lord, that tongue!

Gillie hungrily pressed her own against it, a jolt of electricity running down her spine and straight between her legs. As their tongues fought she moaned involuntarily, the prickling sensations continuing to thrash her senses mercilessly. Harry’s torso was pressed firmly against hers, and at her moan she could feel a familiar prodding. She chuckled darkly as she felt his growing erection. She took his lower lip between her teeth and slid it between them lasciviously, a faint line of saliva forming between their lips as she pulled away. 

Harry’s cheeks were thoroughly flushed, a small bruise growing where she bit him. His eyes went wide with shock when her hand suddenly darted between his legs, grabbing his hardened cock. She laughed at the small noise that escaped his throat. “You looked positively divine this morning, Potter, all out in the open for me and Ginny to enjoy,” she murmured, gazing at him through half-hooded eyes. “I would very much like to see it again.”

“W- we should stop here, just for now,” Harry managed to pant out. He was beginning to throb where she was grabbing him, and he knew that if he wasn’t cautious, yet another pair of jeans would be ruined. “I think Ginny has lunch ready, too.” He gently pried away her hand, not without reluctance.

Gillie pouted, but let him go, sliding away from the door frame. The two made their way downstairs for the noonday meal, silent but not uncomfortably. As they entered the kitchen, Harry allowed his hand to brush slightly against hers. The heat from his fingers reminded her of Ginny’s, and Gillie smiled deeply. Whatever was to come, she now had both of their love, which was more than enough.


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a modest proposal with immodest implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! ALSO: for all that have read this far, what "non-monogamy positive" relationship(s) would you like to see next? Any Harry Potter/Game of Thrones fandom ships will do (within reason; I do not yet have the touch to write crack ships). This can include swinging, open relationships, threesomes, polyamorous triads, orgies, whatever your heart desires.
> 
> P.S. On https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspielsweetlurkings there is a brief excerpt from my upcoming WIP posted, for those interested in more H x G sexiness.

Surprisingly, everyone left their clothes on long enough to finish lunch. Unsurprisingly, Ginny was smirking throughout the course of the meal, a key characteristic of her devious-plan-look. Knowing that look all too well, Harry kept a close eye on her over the course of the meal. His stomach knotted at the memory of a blissful, stolen kiss; as wonderful as it was, he would have to tell Ginny eventually. Over spinach salad the three exchanged pleasantries and nervous glances. Only Ginny maintained a cool affect.

Before long, she found a perfect point in time to interject, and took advantage of it. “By the way, there’s something I would like to propose to you two—"

“Before you do that,” Harry interrupted suddenly, “do you mind if we talk in private?”

“Now?” Ginny inquired, one eyebrow raised. She hated being interrupted, but from reading her husband’s shrunken demeanor throughout lunch she could tell it was important.

Beckoning him with her finger, Ginny walked with Harry from the dining room to the kitchen. Gillie was left to puzzle over a scarcely-touched bed of leaves and beets.  
Taking his wrist into her hand, the redhead turned to Harry, a slightly worried expression on her face. “Is everything alright? Did something happen at the Ministry?”

“No, not at all,” Harry assured her, hurriedly. “Actually, it’s not work-related at all. It’s about Gillie.”

“Is she giving you trouble?”

Harry leaned in. His breath quavered slightly as he spoke. “We kissed.”

His wife’s eyes widened in disbelief. Contrary to the sullen, tight-lipped girl that often apparated before him when he disappointed her, a wide grin was smeared on Ginny’s face. He stuttered slightly, processing the reaction. “Wait…you’re not upset?”

“Harry, you git! Of course I’m not! She’s an amazing kisser, isn’t she?” Ginny’s voice grew gradually more animated as she spoke. She grabbed his hands giddily. “Remember, open marriage? I don’t give a damn who you kiss. And that’s actually what I was getting to earlier before you ‘wanted to talk’.” Ginny leaned in conspiratorially, whispering like a child playing at espionage. “My plan was that we share her tonight; if she wants to be with both of us at once, that is.”

“Sh-share her?” Harry continued to stutter, thunderstruck. “You mean, like…like a threesome?”

She nodded. Her husband had forgotten that not all bisexuals were opposed to threesomes simply because many were indignant to being reduced to a stereotype. 

“Um…yeah, yes, that sounds great,” Harry said distantly. The image of his wife and his (their!) new lover taking a little tumble in the sheets flooded back to him. He could already feel the softness of Gillie’s breasts in his hands, the scrape of Ginny’s teeth against the nape of his neck, the combined scents of both women intoxicating him…

“Oi! Earth to Potter!” Ginny snapped her fingers in front of his face, yanking him out of his fantasies. “We still have a whole day ahead of us. Plus, I’ve got to tell our guest of honor.” Rubbing her hands together with glee, she grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him back into the dining room. He was only half-present, barely acknowledging her touch.

~

“So,” Ginny began. Harry and Gillie sat before her on the old couch, and she on the worn armchair before them. The two were holding hands, comfortable now in the knowledge that their affection for each other would not scorn the hostess. “Here’s what I had in mind. It wouldn’t be like a typical scenario you’d see in George’s Muggle stash. None of this ‘girls kiss, guy watches’ nonsense. Once in, all parties will be involved completely at all times. Two people giving, one receiving, and we rotate each time.”

“How long have you been planning this, my love?” Gillie piped up. 

“This sort of scenario? Ages. There were girls back at Hogwarts I wanted to try it out with, but surprisingly none of them could handle the force of my seductive wiles.” Ginny shrugged sheepishly, an irreverent smile lingering on her lips. “For it to happen with us three?” That I just came up with this morning, after seeing Harry’s little wank party in the bathroom.”

Both women laughed at his spluttering and redness. Gillie leaned in and kissed him on one cheek kindly, burning an even deeper crimson mark into it.

“Anyway, now that the parameters of our weekend fuck-fest are laid out, what do you two think? Any feedback?”

“I think that if our stocks improve second quarter, we should move forward with the merge,” Harry murmured wryly. Ginny looked perplexed, and Gillie nearly choked on her tea. “It’s Muggle business terminology. We’re negotiating a threesome as if it were a business deal, and I’m loving every minute of it.”

“Perhaps Ginny should have written ‘Art of the Deal’ instead of Trump, with all this talk. Perhaps she could even run for president of America; everyone who votes gets a free fuck-buddy!” Gillie dissolved into giggles at her own joke, and Harry had to clap her back hard to keep her from choking even more.

“Well, whatever Trump is, I’m quite happy you two are enthusiastic about this. God, I’ve always wanted to try a threesome!” Ginny’s feet pounded on the floor of the living room.

“It’s like taking you to a candy shop, darling,” Harry observed, standing up and letting go of Gillie’s hand briefly to kiss his wife. Amongst Ginny’s excitement and Gillie’s amusement, he just hoped desperately that everything would go smoothly. Shy in the marriage bed even after several years of intercourse, Harry wondered if he would freeze up around two gorgeous, wonderful women loving him and each other unconditionally.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore that I would complete this monster if my life depended on it, and it is done! From the bottom of my heart, thank you, thank you all who have enjoyed this pet project of mine. I will be returning to college on Sunday, so the rate at which my works will be published will slow down significantly. However, I have a special WIP in the works I can't wait to share with you all about Harry and Ginny's first date post-Battle of Hogwarts, and all the sexual tension that ensues. Have a wonderful weekend, dear readers!

At nine o’ clock sharp, Harry knocked on the door of the master bedroom. His Adam’s apple bobbed deeply, rising again with tension as he swallowed. He felt silly knocking on the door of his own bedroom, but Ginny insisted on it, saying it would help the gathering feel “more official.” To the best of his knowledge, Gillie was already inside, increasing Harry’s anxiety all the more. While he was cleaning up from dinner, what were Gillie and Ginny discussing? What if the two were giggling over his notorious timidity in bed? How could he satisfy them both if he himself felt unsure of his ability to satisfy his own wife?

Lost in his thoughts, Harry nearly missed the chipper, “Come in!” from behind the door. He opened it cautiously. Ginny and Gillie were curled up on the bed, naked, parchment everywhere. Ink stains on Ginny’s finger indicated that she had been editing again, and appeared to be absorbed in it still. She and Gillie were sharing a long sheet of parchment between the two of them, murmuring intensely, with Ginny scribbling out a line here, a line there. Even in bed Ginny couldn’t resist an opportunity to get ahead on work so the editing load was lessened in the coming week, and Harry loved her for it.

Coughing shyly, Harry approached the bed. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Oh, not at all, darling. We were just finishing up. This particular article had an issue with flow, and Gillie was just assisting me in chopping out the tedious parts.” Setting aside the parchment, Ginny smiled and wiped her fingers on a handkerchief on the nightstand. The innocuous motion reminded Harry of her morning escapades, and a familiar rush of blood flooded his face—and his thighs.

“Anyway, come! Disrobe! Make yourself at home here,” Gillie patted the bed enticingly, but not without warmth. “We were just passing the time while you were being Butler Harry downstairs.”

Ginny giggled. “Butler Harry is only second-best to Chef Harry. Perhaps we should have dressed him up in coattails and a cute little bowtie…and nothing else!” 

The two women laughed as the subject in question’s blush grew deeper. Stammering helplessly, Harry began to undress slowly, eyeing Gillie nervously as he did so. As much assured as he was of Gillie’s affections for him, he still felt slightly self-conscious being naked in front of a woman he had only known for two days. Ginny was the only woman who had ever seen him naked. Well, except for Hermione, but that didn’t count because it was by accident. Unintended flashing is bound to happen if you cohabit a tent with someone long enough, after all. Harry had no idea if Gillie would mind the dense patch of dark hair smattering his chest, or how every blush and flush seemed to magnify his paleness. 

He dropped his trousers, at last. Gillie and Ginny gave a synchronized nod of approval, the former allowing her eyes to linger for an uncomfortably long time on his cock. Gillie licked her lips as Harry timidly crawled into bed between them. The sight of her hunger for him helped put Harry more at ease. If she could lust quite strongly after his meek and unimpressive frame, then there was hope that the night would go smoothly. 

Stroking her husband’s thigh comfortingly, Ginny smiled. “Alright, here’s how it will go. One person at a time will be in the middle and receive all the love, then on three I will call ‘rotate.’ And we switch. Any objections?”

Silence followed. Harry barely heard her words, so focused was he on a small mole near Gillie’s left nipple just begging for a kiss.

“Alright. I’m thinking that because he’s the shyest Harry should be in the middle first.”

“W-wait, what?” Harry spluttered. Amidst the womens’ cackling he added, “shouldn’t our honored guest go first?”

“I told her I’d rather go second,” Gillie chimed in, “then I can last longer for both of you. Besides,” she slid a hand down Harry’s chest, tickling the fine hairs and circling a finger around his navel before pausing right above his cock, “I’m quite eager to find out how utterly delicious your sausage is.”

Before he could protest further Ginny threw her husband onto the pillows and straddled his chest. Gillie set to work immediately below his waist, positioning herself between his legs. Delicate little kisses on his cock followed, and Gillie purred with delight as it grew stiff as an oak. Harry closed his eyes at the touch of her lips planting a row of seeds on his body. His cock began to throb unbearably, begging for more attention, but neither wife nor lover would bestow their gifts so easily.

“Pace yourself, love,” Ginny whispered in Harry’s ear as she slid lower on his chest. A trail of her wetness followed, plastering down his chest hair. Chuckling at her husband’s smitten, anguished gaze, she slid two fingers between her legs, then pressed the fingers to Harry’s lips. Sinking further into the pillows, Harry sucked these fingers hungrily, his tongue lolling about the tips as not to miss a drop. Ginny was feeding him the sweetest of honey without bidding, consuming him with a near-paralyzing need for her taste. He was helpless to the two whimsies flitting about him—one whom was taking her sweet time doling out affections on his aching cock, the other giving him spoonfuls of what he wished for in mouthfuls. 

Sensing his growing need with each throb, Gillie grasped Harry’s cock firmly in her hand and slowly, ever so carefully, slid him between her parted lips. She teased out the contact by letting her lower lip drag nonchalantly across the base of his shaft. A thick vein within the shaft pulsed wildly at the contact, mimicking Harry’s sudden curse and clutch of the sheets. The brunette looked up briefly from her ministrations to watch him; although blocked from his contorted face by Ginny’s torso, his hands spoke their own tale. Every generous lick invoked a desperate clawing and groping of the sheets beneath Harry’s hands, and the veins on the back of his palms began to beat in time with the core vein of his shaft.

Ginny, by far, was having the show of her life. Behind her a lovely girl was gorging herself, and below her Harry’s face wracked itself with pleasure. Nothing was more arousing to her than the sight of her husband helpless and overwhelmed in the face of sheer, unconditional pleasure. Admiring the filthy worship pouring from his mouth in response to Gilly’s, she bent over to kiss him. Harry tangled his hands tightly in her hair in response, eagerly taking in her kisses. His tongue pressed hers against the roof of her mouth to get better access to her swollen bottom lip, which he sucked with a want that surprised the both of them. In between kisses he let our an agonized moan at Gillie’s ministrations, hands alternating between tugging on Ginny’s perfumed hair and clutching the sweat-soaked sheets.

There was no way in hell he was going to last long.

~

As Harry’s breathing became more ragged, his hips more rhythmic in need to deliver within Gillie’s receptive throat, Ginny decided to give the both of them a break and let the guest of honor have her turn.

“All right, let’s switch out!”

Harry whined in protest as Gillie neatly slid his cock out from between her lips. He was desperately close to finishing, so close he wished for either her or Ginny to end his misery. In response to his complaints the women laughed again. 

“You’re such a baby, Potter! This is for your own good; I want us all to be able to get our fill. We can’t have you finishing before the night’s barely begun!” Ginny patted her husband’s crimson cheek, then motioned for him to sit up. Hoisting up one side of Gillie, she motioned for Harry to do the same with the other side. “On three, we will toss the new recipient into the Pleasure Pit. One, two, three…ROTATE!”

Gillie squealed with delight as she was unceremoniously tossed against the pillows. Harry wasted no time after she landed, pinning her against the bed and kissing her wildly. He had been hungering for her sweet lips, the press of her tongue against his, ever since their little morning thievery. Gillie returned his kisses with equal gusto, moaning deeply into them to drive him further into an abyss of randiness. Ginny likewise set to work on her lovely friend. Taking one of Gillie’s breasts into her mouth, she rolled the juicy nipple between her lips, using her other hand to knead the unattended breast. Gillie thrashed into the touch and into Harry’s kisses, interrupting them with little exclamations and gasps. Of the three she was the most vocal in being pleasured, and both Harry and Ginny greatly appreciated her enthusiastic feedback.

In spite of the sweetness of Gillie’s kisses, Harry’s throbbing hardness reminded him of the fulfillment denied to him earlier. It was the lips below her mouth he ached for, and as he continued to kiss her he slowly made his way between her legs to finish the job. Seeing Harry spread the soft, fleshy thighs, and the fierce and wicked glint in his eyes, Ginny moved her head slightly as to let him face Gillie with greater ease. She continued to pamper the unsuspecting brunette’s breasts, winking at Harry.

That was the only sign he needed. With one steady but powerful thrust Harry slid into her. The heat of her wanting pussy enveloped him almost immediately, the pull of her walls practically melting against his cock. A startled but far from displeased gasp flew from Gillie. Ginny halted her destruction of Gillie’s left nipple to look up at her, and Harry paused in his thrust. Gazing into Gillie’s eyes with mild concern, he asked, “Are you alright?”

Gazing back at him fiercely, eyes brimming with lust, Gillie nodded. “Fill me up, Harry. Let us melt together.” Ginny kissed her friend’s hand lovingly as Gillie said these words. Her own eyes overflowed with joy as she smiled at Harry.

“Isn’t it wonderful, being loved and wanted by someone as beautiful and kind and clever as she is,” Ginny whispered softly. Offering her lips worshipfully, she shared a long, soft kiss with her friend and lover. Harry paused to take in the magnificent sight, overwhelmed by the heat and the tenderness of their three bodies loving each other into one. After the kiss ended, Ginny motioned for him to continue.

Exhaling sharply, Harry resumed his thrusts, and Ginny her fondling. Gillie’s deep moans escalated into sharp cries at their combined efforts, raising her hips to meet Harry’s and combing her hands through Ginny’s hair. It was a wonder that every silky, perfumed, red strand was not yanked out by the end of the evening from Gillie and Harry’s combined enthusiasm.

Gillie’s whole body shook, her eyes lost in some faraway land as she reached her climax. Her nails dug into Ginny’s back as she cried out, followed a moment later by Harry’s own gasping shout as he spilled his seed into her. The two remained fixed to each other for several seconds after the orgasm, until at last Harry collapsed against her. Panting in time with her, he reluctantly slid out. His seed poured out in plenty from her exhausted pussy, trickling down her legs. Without hesitation Ginny pushed Harry away gently and said, “Mine,” rushing between Gillie’s legs to lap up the combined cum glistening on her friend.

Harry shrugged at Gillie’s flushed but happy face, tutting at his wife’s enthusiastic clean-up. “What can I say? She’s a hungry girl.”

~

“I suppose you are last in this…frenzy” Harry began, looking at his wife inquisitively. The three were resting on the pillows, taking a brief repose from hours of strenuous lovemaking. Gillie was the most relaxed Ginny had ever seen her, a wide grin still plastered on her face long after Harry had gone into her. Ginny’s hair was a catastrophe, as both had spent hours clutching and yanking at it as an outlet for their pleasure. Harry was stomach-down, frame plastered firmly to the sheets, barely able to move or raise his head after his exertions. In spite of their temporary exhaustion, Ginny’s eagerness kept them all going; now, it was her turn to be teased and tortured into orgasmic oblivion.

“I’m ready when you two are,” Ginny chirped in response, nonplussed by their clear weariness. After taking a few more beats to gather their breath, Harry and Gillie propped themselves up on the pillows and pushed Ginny against them. Gillie placed her hands on Ginny’s shoulders and nibbled her neck playfully, eagerly anticipating more tasty kisses. Harry, meanwhile, lowered himself, hoisting his wife’s legs on his shoulders to position his head point-blank between her legs.

“Round three, here we go,” Harry murmured slyly. He couldn’t wait to get his revenge for all the teasing and delay Ginny had forced on him. Without warning he began to ravage her cunt with his teeth and tongue, giving Ginny little time to prepare for the onslaught of electricity shooting through her limbs. Ginny yowled, shocked but far from distressed by her husband’s out-of-character boldness. Harry showed no signs of slowing down in spite of her pleas for a little more gentleness. He tugged at her clitoris hungrily, taking it between his teeth and eliciting scream after scream. Ginny’s hips rode fiercely against his mouth as he drove his tongue deep into her pussy, darting it in and out rapidly. Her cries were muffled occasionally by Gillie’s equally fierce kisses. While resting Gillie and Harry had made a wordless pact: to drain every drop of Ginny’s sweet honey from her blessed body until she was rendered as limp with pleasure as she would leave them after each tryst. Rather than teasing her as she did, their method of torture was much more direct: she had no choice but to come for them, squirting herself dry as they enjoyed the spoils of love. 

“Christ, Harry, I can’t hold back much longer,” Ginny panted out. Her hips were bucking with abandon against his lips, and even Gillie had a hard time pacing her kisses to make room for Ginny’s cries. As he lapped at her folds greedily Harry made brief eye contact with Gillie. The love of their life was almost undone, and it would be a sight for the ages.

Gillie made a last-minute decision to spur faster Ginny’s climax, tweaking the redhead’s nipples playfully as Harry took one last bite at the sweet little nub of oblivion. Nearly instantaneously Ginny roared into her orgasm, squirting rapidly into Harry’s mouth as she blasphemed profusely into the night. Joining Harry between her legs, Gillie took turns licking up the sweet juices, aiding to the torture with nibbles of her own to prolong Ginny’s pleasure. The vast store of honey that was Ginny’s cum seemed endless, and the two eagerly took their fill. Occasionally they would fight over the delicious cunt like two dogs fighting over a bone, but even this did not last as they found a way to share the spoils via tongue-swapping.

At last, Ginny was spent completely. Melting into the bed, unable to move, she stared at the ceiling endlessly. Harry and Gilly, sensing the end of their mission (and the night), shared a quiet kiss over Ginny’s still torso. Their foreheads fell together after their lips parted, wordlessly breathing in the scent of love and cum that had permeated the air for hours. At last, the three were meshed within each other’s tapestries, bonded in a way that would overcome distance and the upheavals of life to come in the years following that fateful night. But it was not the future that floated in their minds as the three drifted off into a serene, blissful sleep, bodies tangled together. Indeed, no thoughts at all followed them in the post-coital haze enveloping them. Skin was all that remained, all that they ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut in this one won't be as abundant as in "Delicious Honeymoon," but don't worry, the sexy time is plenty enough! I wanted to focus more on the interplay of tension in this fic, and on enforcing my headcanon of a bisexual and non-monogamous Ginny as well. Hope you all are enjoying so far!


End file.
